


【文字】一路荒芜

by ichiyatan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom Hijikata Toshirou, M/M, Top Sakata Gintoki, Top Takasugi Shinsuke
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichiyatan/pseuds/ichiyatan
Summary: 高土，含银土。





	【文字】一路荒芜

**BGM：[《Whataya Want From Me》Adam Lambert](https://music.163.com/#/song?id=24197371&userid=267918797)**

 

 

 

**6**

 

　　“痛？”  
　　  
　　“妈的……你也让老子上一次，就知道、痛不痛了！”  
　　  
　　高杉低笑。更深更重地挺进，逼得身下的黑发男人嘴里溢出断断续续的咒骂和不甘心的喘息。  
　　  
　　野兽一般的交缠，毫无保留的冲撞，挣扎中土方的伤口再次裂开，从缠满绷带的胸口晕开一片血红。  
　　  
　　“可恶……我要、杀了你……高杉晋助！”  
　　  
　　因为发烧而变得更加火热的内壁紧紧包裹着昂扬的部分，似乎还要将其吞吮到更深处。低沉沙哑的声线微微颤抖着，光是听到他这样叫自己的名字，就已经忍不住要射了。  
　　  
　　高杉深吸一口气，压制住高潮的冲动：“呵……做得到的话，就来试试看好了。”  
　　  
　　“混蛋……啊、出去……！”  
　　  
　　“你下面这张嘴可不是这么说的啊。吸得那么紧，我抽动都困难。”高杉恶意地抽出自己的硬硕，还没等土方缓过气来又狠狠顶入。  
　　  
　　“呜……！”男人惊叫出声，连身体深处都开始痉挛。“放、放手！”  
　　  
　　“那怎么行，偷跑是犯规啊。”一边握住肿胀的分身根部不允许释放，一边技巧性地慢慢摩挲脆弱的铃口——高杉很清楚，这样要不了多久，男人就会被逼到绝境。更何况，他体内的敏感点还在频频受到刺激。  
　　  
　　“……啧，真倔。说一句‘让我射’有这么困难吗。”看他下唇都快咬出血来，高杉皱起眉头，放开了残忍的手指。  
　　  
　　土方没回话。不是不想，是没有那个余力。现在这种状况，他能忍住呻吟就已经是极限了。  
　　  
　　高杉则好整以暇地享受着这紧致而又不失弹性的身体，毫不在意土方那些无谓的坚持。  
　　  
　　反正让他叫出来是早晚的事。

 

* * *

 

 

**2**

 

　　高杉至今不明白，银时那家伙是怎么把二连副连长搞到手的。  
　　  
　　一连和二连常常编制在一起行动，因此一连连长也常常看见被惹毛的黑发男人拿起上了刺刀的枪就往银时身上刺——嘛，虽然一次都没有刺中就是了。罪魁祸首事后还将此称为爱的表现得意洋洋，高杉只能当做他的大脑由于长期缺乏糖分终于彻底瘫痪。  
　　  
　　那时候战争还没有全面爆发，他们还有余暇做点爱做的事，所以高杉无意中撞见某些人在某些地方打打野食也没什么好大惊小怪的。对此他没有偷窥的兴趣，只是路过时腹黑地朝银时打个招呼而已。  
　　  
　　真正让他诧异的，是两人在树下休憩的那一幕。  
　　  
　　土方安静地躺在他老喊着要砍了的男人腿上，平日里猎豹一样凶恶的鬼副长，熟睡的时候倒像只人畜无害的猫。银时小心地将他被风吹乱了的黑发捋到耳后，神情居然近乎温柔。  
　　  
　　高杉多多少少有些意外。看似随意懒散的银卷发男人，其实把自己藏得比谁都深。他认识银时二十余年，都极少见他露出那样的一面。不管怎么说，那种候鸟一样的男人竟然会甘愿在一棵树上吊死，也算难得了——他暗暗感叹。  
　　  
　　至于自己不知不觉地也被那棵树吸引住了目光什么的，完全是个意料之外的结果。

 

* * *

 

 

**4**

 

　　“正义也好利益也好都不关我的事，我的大将至始至终只有一个。”  
　　  
　　高杉还记得土方说这话时的神情。即使是在那个看上去傻乎乎的近藤连长被无数人质疑的时候，土方坚定的脸上也没有一丝迷惘和动摇。  
　　  
　　那种饱含生气的神情，他后来再也没有见过。  
　　  
　　他们在某个银卷发士兵的尸体下面发现了奄奄一息的土方，用担架把他抬了回来。没人知道那里到底发生了些什么，只知道二连遇到了敌军埋伏，几近全灭。整片战场上只有土方一个生还者，或许说半个更为恰当。  
　　  
　　二连副连长被送到临时搭建的抢救室时，高杉的眼睛刚刚包扎好。其实包不包扎对他来说都一样——弹片损伤了视神经，就算再移植一只眼球过来也没用。一只眼睛换一条命，没什么好抱怨的。会因为瞎了一只眼而从此一蹶不振的人，也不是他高杉晋助。  
　　  
　　上面欣赏他狠厉的作风，将他提升为营长。据说从那次战斗中活下来的人都晋级了，反正也没多少人。空出来的职位，正好让他们这些英雄去填补。  
　　  
　　土方昏睡了一周都没醒，高杉所属的大部队却即将启程去夺取下一个据点。以为从此就是永别，当紧急调任的副营长推门进来时，他着实吃了一惊。  
　　  
　　“陆军上尉土方十四郎，前来报到。”  
　　  
　　高杉看着他，心情复杂。应该有很多话想问想说的，最后脱口而出的却是一句：“你是怪物吗，那样的伤竟然两个月就好了？”  
　　  
　　土方面无表情的脸让高杉明白，这个人身上所有的生气都永远留在了那片荒芜的战场上。现在站在他面前的，只是名为土方十四郎的亡灵。

 

* * *

 

 

**5**

 

　　除此之外，土方似乎没有什么变化。  
　　  
　　下属们仍然叫他副长，私底下还会加个鬼字。当然，全称已经变成了副营长。战斗起来也像以前一样，英勇无畏，身先士卒——区别只是比以前更不要命而已。  
　　  
　　其余的时间，男人就像某种独来独往的兽类，从不与任何人亲近。高杉见过他拒人于千里之外的样子。当那个新来的侦查兵过来报到的时候，土方就曾经冷漠地打断他：  
　　  
　　“不用告诉我你的名字。我不想知道死人的名字。”  
　　  
　　新兵呆站在那里一脸尴尬。高杉远远看着，只有对他深表同情。  
　　  
　　野兽并不是那么容易征服的，即使是在它伤痕累累的情况下。高杉不急，对待狩猎他有的是耐心，只等着猎物自己暴露出弱点。利用职能之便把他绑在身边之类的举动太小家子气，他也不屑于去做。  
　　  
　　直到某一天深夜，和他睡在同一个帐篷里的土方嘶吼着从梦中惊醒。  
　　  
　　PTSD他听说过，但没想到土方会突然发作。那个时候高杉什么都不想，也没有什么征服与被征服的关系，只是把那颤抖不已的身体紧紧抱进怀里，抚摸他的背脊，深深地吻他，彼此紧密结合，像是要将灵魂都嵌入到对方身体里去。  
　　  
　　也只有在那种时候，土方才不会拒绝他的体温。

 

* * *

 

 

**7**

 

　　“啊……不行……不要、再动了……”  
　　  
　　高杉自然不予理会。因为之前已经射过两次的关系，第三次进入要顺畅得多。没有什么多余的技巧，他只是大力挺腰，狠狠撞在男人柔软而脆弱的那一点上。  
　　  
　　“慢、嗯……慢一点……”  
　　  
　　土方被顶得意识恍惚，修长的双腿不由自主地缠上高杉的背脊，像是想要缓冲他激烈的动作，又像是要索求更多。双眼空洞地睁大，失焦的瞳孔却什么也映不出来。高潮来临，他颤抖着张开嘴唇，低喃出声：  
　　  
　　“银……”  
　　  
　　高杉蓦然僵住，猛地一把揪起土方的衣领：“他已经死了！看清楚！你的面前是我！只有我！”

  
　　  
　　就像我的面前也只有你一样。

 

* * *

 

 

**1**

 

　　最先从他们四个人中间离开的是桂。  
　　  
　　桂的运气向来不错，炮弹总会和他擦肩而过，躲避率之高以至于他们都开玩笑叫他“逃跑的小太郎”。不过在战场上似乎再好的运气也有用尽的时候。桂一脚踩上地雷，身体被炸成了两截。他们甚至都不确定那下半身到底是不是他的，因为现场残缺的肢体实在是太多了。  
　　  
　　然后是坂本。其实那家伙到底挂了没他们也不确定。那次空战之后的报告极为简明扼要——战机坠毁，飞行员失踪。高杉偶尔也会乐观主义地想，那个成天啊哈哈哈傻笑的男人说不定是逃了。他那么讨厌杀戮。  
　　  
　　有时候和银时也会谈到过去，提起某些人某些事时两人默契地一笑，接着就是大段大段的沉默。有一搭没一搭地聊着，话语越来越少，最后终于无言以对。  
　　  
　　记忆承受不住时过境迁，不如将其统统交付于空白。

 

* * *

 

 

**8**

 

　　土方终于睡熟了。  
　　  
　　高杉见过好几次他入眠的样子，微皱的眉头，蜷曲的姿态，是极度缺乏安全感的表现。  
　　  
　　而且总是睡不安稳，稍有一点响动就会立即清醒。似乎只有激烈的交合，或者令人精疲力尽的战斗，才能让他彻底放松下来。  
　　  
　　现在他睡着，不知道银卷发的男人和战死的同伴会不会出现在他梦中。如果出现的话，高杉宁愿那是个噩梦，他宁愿土方就那样嘶吼着从梦中惊醒，宁愿他恐惧，宁愿他愤怒，宁愿他痛苦，宁愿他绝望。  
　　  
　　他宁愿这样，也不愿意看见从残酷的美梦中清醒过来的那一瞬间，土方悲伤而迷茫的眼。

 

* * *

 

 

**3**

 

　　“老师把我们从战场上捡回来养大，军队再把我们派到战场上去送死。”  
　　  
　　“你这么想的话松阳老师的在天之灵都要哭了啊喂。”银时抱着枪坐在他对面，从口袋里掏出一根烟，“借个火。”  
　　  
　　高杉低笑一声，把打火机丢过去。“我说得不对？”  
　　  
　　银时没有回答。一伸手接住打火机，点燃了嘴里的烟，又给他扔回去。黑暗里谁也看不清谁的脸，连身体的轮廓都模糊掉，只剩两个红点在空气中若隐若现。  
　　  
　　没记错的话，那是他们最后一次见面。

 

* * *

 

 

**9**

 

　　高杉回过神来。身边的土方咕哝一句什么，又往被子里缩了缩。  
　　  
　　有那么一瞬间，他想要抚平他眉间的皱褶，快要触及的时候却又收回了手，点燃一支烟，披上大衣走出帐篷。  
　　  
　　军营外是大片大片焦黑的土地，死一般地静寂。两国还在交涉中，目前暂时停战了。远远可以看见敌方的碉堡，在寒风中巍然不动。那个据点出了名的易守难攻，一旦交涉失败，他们又将迎来一场苦战。  
　　  
　　高杉抬头望去，好像有什么细小的东西正从铅灰色的天空轻轻飘落。他伸出手，六边形冰晶落在温热的掌心，很快融化成一小片湿迹。

  
　　  
　　是初雪。


End file.
